Carnival Mirror: In Reversam Partem ('40-s Arc)
by Bronsky Ellia
Summary: The series of parralel fics. Two time-travels, pretty much mirroring each other: sixteen year-old Tom Riddle accidentally appears in Harry Potter's timeline, during Harry's summer after 5th year; and Harry of same timeline falls through to the 1940-s, when future Dark Lord is still in his sixth year at Hogwarts. So we have two 'sets' of Tomarry in two different timelines.


**In Reversam Partem**

("On the wrong side", Latin)

 _Ordo ab chao_

 _(_ _out of chaos, comes order_ _)_

 _one of the oldest mottos of Craft Freemasonry_

 **Prologue**

Tom Riddle was almost bubbling with excitement. Finally! Months of searching through dusty tomes from the Restricted Section of Hogwarts Library, and from the family libraries of those Slytherins, who called themselves his friends (though Tom would argue about it anytime, saying, that they were merely the "acquaintances with conveniences"). More months of researching for the suitable spells, which could help him get inside. And, at last, patient waiting for the right time with less witnesses. So, when Halloween came with almost every resident of the castle celebrating in the Great Hall, Tom was just shy of rubbing his hands with glee, getting ready to cast the complex string of spells, which will, if his luck permit it, break him through the protection wards guarding the famous library of Salazar Slytherin. Just couple more hours and Tom will be able to see with his own eyes the books and artifacts, which were thoroughly chosen and hidden by one of the greatest wizards of all times.

At this moment Tom stood in the center of the Chamber of Secrets, with his wand pointed to the wall behind the statue of Slytherin, where the Library should be located. He finished his preparations and focused all of his magic for the final blow through the wards. Couple of heartbeats later he released the magic, feeling it lashing out like the invisible spring-loaded fist, colliding with the wall of Slytherin's magic and blasting it to pieces together with the stone wall behind the statue.

Tom dodged the stray shards of stone, flying in all directions from the impact of his magical blow, and reached out with his magic to the wards, gleefully noticing, that they disappeared, as did the wall, leaving a huge inaccurate hole in its place. Through the opening Tom could see another room, wast and gloomy, with shelves along the walls, filled with books, several pedestals, tables and stands with various objects, several armchairs and even the sofa of some sort. The room was mostly dark with a few magical torches lit on the walls and one or two magical lanterns, standing on tables and on the floor near the chairs.

Raising his wand and ready for any accidents, Tom stepped into the room in anticipation, not noticing the buzz of the residual magic, still present around him after the blast.

* * *

Just moments ago Harry was at Number Four, Privet Drive, weeding the garden under the setting sun. This Summer was unusually hot, and humid, forcing Harry to forgo his shirt entirely and to work only in his jeans, of which he'd made something like shorts, cutting them just under his knees. He took off his shoes, too, as it was so hot, not minding nasty glares from his Aunt or some of the neighbors passing by on their way from work.

He suddenly was yanked from the place by the invisible force with the feeling not unlike the one during an Apparition or while using a Portkey.

And after about a minute he landed in all too familiar corridor, hitting his toe on some stone under his bare feet. He cursed loudly at that and looked around himself trying to comprehend, how he'd managed to get to Hogwarts. If he was not mistaken, the Apparition to and from the castle was absolutely impossible. Not to mention the fact, that he hadn't had his lessons and Apparating license, yet, and didn't know a thing about this magical way of transportation, let alone, how to do it, even in theory!

"Such language, tsk-tsk," he heard behind him a berating voice. This voice, although familiar, sounded somewhat odd. Harry quickly turned around and met face to face with Dumbledore.

Harry blinked furiously, processing the view in front of him: this was without a mistake Professor Dumbledore, but -

The man standing there sported short auburn beard and neatly combed hair, his attire was more ordinary, than it was customary for Dumbledore that Harry knew – no ridiculous patterns or bright colors, just plain gray and brown robes. But the main difference, which almost made Harry swear again, was his age – this Dumbledore was seemingly much younger then the man Harry had known.

"And who are you might be, young man?" inquired Dumbledore with kindness in his gaze and voice, though he did not smile at Harry.

Harry gulped audibly, trying really hard to come up with something, any appropriate response to the question, while not getting himself into some unknown trouble. Thanks to his reflexes mostly, and a little bit of quick thinking (though usually that was Hermione's job), Harry understood, that something strange happened, and he was whisked not just across the country, but, judging by Dumbledore's sight, back through time, probably. Or to another Universe (if those existed, Harry was not sure). So he deducted that it won't do to just spill his guts here and now, telling about him being from the future. Who knows, maybe such thing was still impossible – Harry didn't know when the time-turners were invented, or if there were other known ways of time-travel.

"So -?" Dumbledore prompted, when Harry still didn't come up with an answer.

"Um – Professor, Sir, may I talk to you? In private, I mean. It is really important!" Harry tried very hard for the innocent and pleading look, hoping it would do the trick. _At least hear me out, Headmaster!_ He silently prayed.

"Very well. Follow me then," the Professor beckoned.

Harry nervously nodded and followed Dumbledore through familiar halls, getting strange looks from some students and even one teacher on the way, probably, because of his out of place looks, as he was not dressed in the wizarding clothes, and with his bare torso and feet he stood out amidst warmly clad people around him. Judging by cold under his feet and draughts in the corridors, it was deep Autumn, maybe October or November, or very early Spring, though Harry still felt it was more like Autumn.

Finally they arrived to their destination – an office of some sort, possibly, Dumbledore's, Harry assumed. It didn't seem like he was a Headmaster yet according to the greetings from students and his colleagues during their short track through Hogwarts.

"Sit, please," Dumbledore offered him a blanket and made a gesture to the chair in front of the desk. "Hot tea, perhaps?"

"Yeah, that would be nice," Harry agreed wholeheartedly, but trailed off, thinking about Veritaserum. He didn't really think Dumbledore was the kind of man to drug a stranger with truth potion on the first sight, but one could never bee too cautious. And if this was indeed the past, tales of the future could simply bring danger to all concerned.

"Well?" the Professor raised a questioning brow at Harry, holding a steaming cup to him. Harry took it, if only to warm his cold fingers against the hot porcelain.

"Thanks," Harry muttered and pretended to take a swig of his tea. He was still trying to think what to tell or not to tell, and how to tell it.

"Please, tell me, what business is so urgent that you come to me in such a state?" Dumbledore waved a hand towards Harry's state of undress. "And how you know me? I am certain I would have remembered such a remarkable young man as yourself seem to be, but I have never met you."

"Erm -" Harry gather his thoughts. "I once was told that one should not meddle with time, as it could be very dangerous -" Harry trailed off.

"Please, do continue," Dumbledore urged him intrigued.

"Well, it is like this -" Harry was still uncertain. "I don't know how or why, but I was brought here from -"

"Stop right there," the Professor put his hand up. "If it is truly related to time - "

"Yeah, I know, I wasn't going to give dates or something, " Harry hurried to ensure him. "I was only saying, that I came from some other time. I don't know how that's happened or why. Hell, I even don't know what time I came to! But still I am here, and you – you looked like you might understand, and may be, I don't know - help?" At the end of this sentence Harry lowered his head and almost whispered. He was looking lost, and he certainly felt like it. In his own time Dumbledore was always looking out for him, or rather, for the Chosen One he'd set to raise to be his warrior, but nevertheless, he was taking care of Harry and helped him without questions. This Dumbledore, on the other hand, while not being hostile, still was almost indifferent. Harry felt certain, that this man was going to drag him to the nearest Auror office or at the very least to the current Headmaster and be content with just that, not wanting to look into others' affairs, when they didn't concern Dumbledore himself or held no interest to him.

"I am not sure I am the right person," hummed Professor, confirming his suspicions. "May be you should have gone straight to the Headmaster?"

"Well, I would, but -" Harry's mind drew a blank. What he was supposed to do now? He didn't want to ask this unknown Headmaster, as he was sure, there will be the same answer: I'm not the right person, go somewhere else. Suddenly he found the perfect explanation to his choice, "But it is not wise to involve too many people, seeing as this is the matter of meddling with time, as I've mentioned! The less people know, the better!"

"Hmm, I see. You definitely have a point there. Truly, I believe it will be too dangerous to bring more people in on this secret. So, how can I help you? You said that you do not know how or why you came here, but I understand you have some plan of action?"

Harry sighed. Plan? Action? He hoped beyond all hope that this was just some strange dream – No, scratch that. He would gladly spend some time here, if it meant being away from the Dursleys and, even better yet, from Voldemort out for his blood. But Harry was not betting on it. With his luck, he was brought here for some "great purpose", so his hopes for a nice holiday were futile. For now, though, he'd need to somehow settle in and found out why he was here. And more importantly – how to get back. He was not going to have fun in the other time, while his friends and those he considered almost family suffered through the war with a man he should destroy.

"Professor, is it possible to stay here for some time, while I look into the reasons I'm here at all? I would like to attend classes, too, if it is not too much problem. I think I've heard somewhere that there is this Fund for orphans and such, who come to get their magical education?"

And so it began. Harry's new life at another time.


End file.
